topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Madame Laurencin
Origin: Vampire Hunter D Alias/Aka: Laurencin Classification: Vampire, Greater Noble Threat level: Tiger Age: Over 10,000 Years Old Gender: Female Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, & 7; Nobles are eternal, ageless, and undead immortals who can survive even after getting their regen negged), Regeneration (At least High; Nobles can regenerate even after getting their protons vaporized by Anti-Proton weapons), Resurrection, Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, & Power Bestowal (Nobles can bite anyone to make them their servant vampire thereby changing the latter's physiology, controlling their will and soul, and bestowing them with most of their powers if not all of it), Hypnotism & Sleep Inducement (Nobles can put someone into deep sleep as well as hypnotise them with a mere glance or gesture), Aura (Nobles radiate a ghastly aura), Paralysis & Fear Inducement (Nobles can paralyse beings with their hypnotic abilities and moreover, their presence can induce fear amongst any being), Animal Manipulation (Nobles can easily control any wild animal or monster with a glance or gesture) Telepathy & Telekinesis (Nobles were stated to have Cryptesthesia and Psychic powers), Stealth Mastery (Nobles can be very stealthy to the point their running makes no sound and they can walk on water bodies without even causing any ripples), Flight (Type 3; Nobles can glide like birds in the sky), Minor Plant Manipulation (Flowers coming in contact with the nobles can wither away unless they are made by Nobility themselves), Perpetual Power Growth (The powers of a Noble grows throughout the years), Shapeshifting (Nobles can shapeshift themselves into Fire Dragons, Gases, Darkness, Mists, and even Rainbows), Black Magic (Nobility are known for performing Black Magic Arts but it's unknown how they do it), Life Manipulation (Nobles can bestow life as well as Regenerative abilities to non-living things via Sorcery), Weapon Mastery (Nobles were stated to be specialists in combat including swordsmanship), Can Survive in Space, Reality Warping (Warped the Forecourt of Gaskell's garden into a scenerary filled with blood and corpses), Air Manipulation & Matter Manipulation (Can create a cloud of smoke which can cover any foe before impaling them with needles), Poison Manipulation & Causing Blindness(Her death can cause her ash to rise and attack any foe which poisons them and even if neutralized, the poison can cause Permanent Blindness), Homing Attack, Resistances to Extreme Heat & Magma Manipulation (Extreme Heat of at least upto 50,000°C are of no consequence for Nobles and they can easily swim through Magma with temperature over 2000°C casually without being affected at all), Shadow Manipulation (Nobles cast no shadows at all), Radiation (Nobles are unaffected by Radiations), Poison Manipulation (Regular poisons and toxins are not fatal for Nobles as their biology can cleanse away the toxins from their body but they can still be affected by Nobility poisons which are extremely potent enough to put them in a coma), Ice Manipulation (Nobles can easily survive in the cold vacuum of space for an indefinite amount of time where the temperature is -270°C), Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, & Soul Manipulation, Hypnotism, Paralysis, Fear Inducement & Sleep Inducement (Nobles can fight each other without getting affected by their basic standard abilities such as the "Kiss of Nobility" or their paralysis, hypnotism, fear inducement, and sleep inducement), Empathic Manipulation (Can fight D without being affected by his "Unearthly Beauty"), Fear Inducement & Paralysis (Could shrug off the effects of the D's Eldritch Aura while fighting him) Physical strength: At least Wall Level (Nobles have the power to easily uproot enormous trees) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Wall, Unknown Durability: At least Wall, Unknown Speed: At least Supersonic Intelligence: At least Hyper Genius (Comparable to other Greater Nobles) Stamina: Very High Range: Melee Weakness: Like most Vampires, can be Killed by driving a Stake through the Heart. Sunlight affects her badly and is lethal for her and her kind. Like other nobles, water too is a big problem where rain can heavily affect Vampires and even waist-deep water is enough to drown them. Standard equipment: Her Ivory Pipe and Sunlight Shielding Category:Vampire Hunter D Category:Female Category:Character Category:Vampire Category:Dark attribute Category:Evil Category:Light novel Category:Threat level Tiger Category:Current Threat level: Tiger Category:Sonic speeds Category:Flying Category:Plant element manipulator Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Wind element manipulator Category:Poison/Drug user Category:Reality warper Category:Magic user Category:Shapeshifter Category:Weapons user Category:Melee weapon user